The present invention relates to the carpet extractor arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with the cleaning of floors and above-floor surfaces, such as upholstery, stairs, and the like, using a cleaning solution.
Carpet extractors of the type which apply a cleaning solution to a floor surface and then recover dirty fluid from the surface are widely used for cleaning carpeted and wooden floors in both industrial and household settings. Generally, a recovery tank is provided on the extractor for storing the recovered fluid. The recovery tank is often bulky in order to store a sufficient quantity of the recovered fluid before emptying. A vacuum source, such as a vacuum pump, is mounted to a base frame of the extractor and applies a vacuum to a nozzle adjacent the floor surface. For ease of manipulating the extractor, the recovery tank may also be mounted to the base. The recovery tank and vacuum source are then generally vertically aligned. This provides a bulky base, which tends to impede access of the extractor to low, overhung spaces, such as beneath chairs, and the like. For cleaning such areas, a low-profile extractor base is desirable. Additionally, in conventional extractors, it is often difficult to remove the recovery tank while the cleaning fluid tank is positioned on the extractor.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others, while providing better and more advantageous results.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a carpet extractor of the type which applies a cleaning fluid to a floor surface and vacuums dirty cleaning fluid is provided. The carpet extractor includes a base housing. A recovery tank is selectively mounted on the base housing, for collecting the dirty cleaning fluid. A nozzle assembly is mounted to the base housing. The nozzle assembly provides a fluid flowpath for dirty cleaning fluid from the floor surface to the recovery tank. The nozzle assembly is movable from a first position, in which the fluid flowpath communicates with the recovery tank, to a second position, in which the fluid flowpath is spaced from the recovery tank to allow the recovery tank to be removed from the base housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a carpet extractor of the type which applies a cleaning fluid to a floor surface and vacuums dirty cleaning fluid is provided. The carpet extractor includes a base housing. A recovery tank is selectively mounted on the base housing for collecting the dirty cleaning fluid. A nozzle assembly is mounted to the base housing. The nozzle assembly provides a first fluid flowpath for dirty cleaning fluid from the floor surface to the recovery tank. The nozzle assembly also provides a second fluid flowpath for dirty cleaning fluid from an associated above-floor cleaning tool. A valve selectively at least partially closes the first flowpath.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for cleaning a floor surface is provided. The method includes mounting a recovery tank to a base housing and pivoting a nozzle assembly mounted to the base housing to a position in which a fluid flowpath defined within the nozzle assembly fluidly communicates with the recovery tank. The method further includes drawing a vacuum on the recovery tank to draw dirty cleaning fluid through the fluid flowpath and into the recovery tank.
The many benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed specification.